


영어

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Bang Chan is Whipped, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Language Kink, Lots of kissing, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Minho is Chan's kitten, Minho talks dirty in english, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Top chan, he's a sappy romantic, kinda???, porn with a little plot, sappy smut, slight Breeding Kink, they're in love harold, use of third person, very vanilla sex, wbk tho lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: Minho has been working VERY hard on his English.





	영어

**Author's Note:**

> I like staying relevant, and several of y'all were nutting at the idea of Minho begging in English  
> so  
> daisyjisung, chan666in, ishouldbesleeping, and anyone else who wanted this to happen- ask and ye shall receive ;D
> 
> you can think of this as a sort of prequel to Kiss Me Thru The Phone, or it could be something completely separate!  
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy~

With the dates of the tour performances in the U.S.A coming up, all of Stray Kids were working hard on their English. It made Chan swell with pride, seeing his members focusing so much on being able to communicate with the American Stays at the concerts; seeing those that knew more of the language help out those who had not learned as much.

Minho claimed constantly that he was working especially hard, which was believable with how often his nose was stuck in an English textbook outside of practice.

Chan wouldn’t admit it out loud, (although the others likely could already guess anyway), but he most enjoyed listening to Minho’s English. His boyfriend’s voice had such an adorable tone when speaking the language, it made Chan want to plant hundreds of kisses all over the dancer’s cute face. Sometimes, when they were at the dorm and there were no cameras recording for anything, Chan did exactly that (and the loud giggles Minho let out in response made his heart go all warm and fluttery).

 

It was early evening, Chan was sitting at the desk they shared and organizing music files on his laptop. He was finishing up when he heard footsteps padding into the room, and turned to look at who was walking over.

It was Minho, who asked “hyung, do you have a minute?”

Chan briefly glanced around to see if anyone else was around, with a company cellphone or a camera, and when he determined the coast was clear he grabbed Minho’s hands and gently tugged him down for a quick kiss.

“Of course, love,” Chan replied, “I’m just about done here, what do you need?”

“Well, you know I’ve been working _really_ hard on my English, but can you help me practice so I know if I’m pronouncing everything right?” Minho explained.

Chan smiled at him, “I’d love to help, show me what you’ve got!”

Rather than starting to throw out sentences, Minho instead glanced down at the ground, looking rather bashful.

“Um, actually,” Minho said, “could we go to our room? I don’t want anyone to overhear and laugh at me…”

This confused Chan a bit. Since when did Minho worry about that? Usually, he was the one doing the teasing in the first place. But if being alone would make Minho more comfortable how could Chan possibly say no?

“Yeah, okay that’s fine,” he replied, and Minho perked right up.

“Great! Let’s go then!”

Chan was still holding Minho’s hands, and Minho used that to pull Chan out of his chair and to the room that they had recently switched to.

 

After they were both in the room, Minho closed the door behind them and locked it. This was even more confusing, why would they need to lock the- oh.

It seemed that Minho just needed an excuse.

Which left Chan a little disappointed because he was looking forward to helping out his boyfriend. But at the same time, was he going to complain? Absolutely not.

Minho sat down on his bed, and patted the spot next to him for Chan to sit.

Barely a second after Chan’s butt had made contact with the mattress, Minho swiveled himself over and straddled himself across Chan’s lap.

Chan’s suspicions were confirmed, Minho _did_ have an ulterior motive.

“You don’t actually need my help, do you?” he asked, mouth curling into a smirk.

Minho smirked back, “maybe I’m just comfy here. Now, Channie, would you let me know if I’m saying this correctly?”

Chan’s eyebrows rose, as Minho leaned in close to whisper in Chan’s ear.

“ _You’re so sexy….I want you inside me_.”

Heat surged through Chan’s entire body almost immediately.

That. That sure was English. Dirty talk. In English. English words that went straight to Chan’s dick, which was already hard.

“Oh, fuck-” Chan blurted, having been caught completely off guard.

He may have expected that Minho wanted to fool around or have sex, but he had not expected _this_.

Minho pulled back, batting his eyes innocently.

“Did I say it right?” he asked, and Chan nodded rapidly.

His boyfriend smiled brightly, looking adorable as if he had not just said something completely filthy in Chan’s mother tongue.

Then, Minho spoke again.

“ _Please fuck me, I need you Chris_ ,” he said, and Chan let out a low moan.

Anything but his English name, he couldn’t deal with his English name being used like this. There was no way he’d be able to last at all.

He didn’t think it was possible for Minho to be any alluring than he already was; of course he would be proven wrong.

“How about that, was it also correct?” Minho asked, the mischevious glint in his eyes being a giveaway from the demure smile he had.

Chan didn’t respond, he instead pulled Minho towards him into a fierce and heated kiss. He felt Minho melt against him and start grinding down on his crotch. Not wasting any time, Chan grabbed Minho’s waist and lifted him up, moving so that his boyfriend’s body was now laying down on the bed with Chan crawling over him.

“ _I’m so horny for you_ ,” Minho said softly, eyes hooded and filled with heated lust.

Chan let out a growl and attacked with another ferocious kiss.

They got so absorbed in each other that Chan didn’t even realize that their clothes had started flying off. He just knew the taste of Minho’s lips, and suddenly they were naked.

Whatever. Chan was horny, Minho was horny, clothes were a nuisance.

He also wasn’t sure when one of them had grabbed the lube and a condom, but lo and behold, there they were.

Did Chan care? No.

Not when Minho asked in the most saccharine tone, “ _will you finger me?_ ”

His pronunciation of the English was impeccable, which really only made it worse for Chan.

He poured an excessive amount of lube over his fingers, rubbed them together, and pushed one in with practiced ease (this was far from their first time).

Normally, Chan loved taking his time with prep and foreplay, but Minho seemed impatient tonight.

“ _Hurry up, I need you so very bad,_ ” he whined.

Chan snorted lightly at the slight grammatical error.

“ _Badly_ ,” he corrected.

“Oh, whatever, just hurry up, I needed you in me yesterday,” Minho fussed, switching back to Korean, and when Chan raised an eyebrow at him he hastily added a “please.”

As much as Chan would normally just tease his baby a bit more, the way Minho’s eyes were slightly glazed over with need had him pressing another finger in and moving them faster. He was a little worried it was too soon to really start stretching the rim open, but the way the younger was moaning under him quelled Chan’s concerns.

But there was one thing Chan for sure didn’t want to skip over…

“Lift your hips up for a minute, would you, my precious kitten?”

Minho did as he was asked, and Chan grabbed one of the large decorative plushie pillows that were at the edge of the bed. He pulled it over and positioned it under Minho's abdomen, propping him up and giving Chan much better access.

He started pressing light kisses down Minho’s body, still keeping up the movement of his fingers in and out, while Minho accepted whatever Chan had planned with light whimpers.

Down Minho’s chest, stomach, waist, hips, pressing a small kiss to the head of Minho’s dick, and then shifted right down to Minho’s rim. Chan pulled his fingers out and swiftly replaced them with his mouth and tongue, wiggling the muscle into his angel’s most intimate place.

Minho moaned loudly, and Chan pulled away to gently shush him.

“Quiet, baby, the others might hear.”

His baby whined, “they're all busy they won't.”

Chan pressed a light smooch at Minho's inner thigh, and then went back to his task.

Minho was quite vocal, which Chan was used to and could handle pretty well at this point. However this time, Minho kept adding English words into his moans, mixed in with Korean curses- words like “ _please_ ”, “ _yes_ ”, “ _feels so good_ ”, and “ _more_ ”. It was unimaginably sexy.

After several, multiple, many wonderful minutes in Chan's favorite pastime (no joke, he could do it for hours and never get tired of bored), Minho started to speak in between his moans.

“Channie I'm- hnn- not gonna last, I need you to fuck- oh fuuck- please Channie I want your cock I need it-” he said, all while Chan was shoving his tongue in and out.

Giving one more hard suck (which brought out another loud moan in response), Chan pulled his mouth away and pushed his fingers back in. He added a third one, scissoring and twisting them all while he kissed his way back up Minho's body, leaving little bites and hickeys in his mouth's wake.

“ _Kiss me_ ,” Minho whispered, and Chan moved away from marking up Minho's neck to see his boyfriend making that signature kissy face.

Chan's heart pounded a little harder as he was overcome with complete fondness and infatuation with the man lying below him.

He loved Minho, loved him _so much_ , the dancer was his baby, his kitten, light of his life, his everything.

At times like these, Chan was reminded of how lucky he was. How lucky that Minho returned his feelings in full, how lucky they'd managed to keep a hidden relationship going strong for months now. How lucky that such a beautiful, incredible, ethereal, funny, talented, angelic human being had eyes for him and him alone.

Chan really loved Minho. And he knew Minho really loved him too.

“Channieee,” Minho whined, “stop giving me heart eyes and start giving me kisses!”

“Of course, love,” Chan replied, and leaned down to give his darling what he wanted.

As they kissed, Chan was still keeping up with stretching Minho open, still moving and twisting and pressing and scissoring.

Chan loved kissing Minho. Those plush lips were practically made to be kissed, it was hard to keep his and control in check sometimes, when Minho puckered up so cutely.

He loved kissing Minho in times like this too, loved how he could soak up all the pretty sounds his kitten made as he was opened up and prepared.

As they kissed, Minho's hands (which had been previously clutching at the sheets) moved over and wrapped around the shaft of Chan's dick. Chan let out a moan into their kiss as Minho started stroking up and down, moving at the same pace as Chan's fingers.

But after only a few strokes, Minho pulled his hand away, breaking from the kiss and gasping out, “I'm ready, _please put it in, I need you now_.”

Chan reached his free hand up next to the pillow to grab the condom, and was about to rip it open with his teeth when Minho grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Wait,” Minho said softly, “ _can we do it bare?_ ”

Chan froze, eyes widening. The condom slipped out from his fingers and fell back onto the mattress.

Sure, they'd done it without condoms a couple of times before; having only been with each other they were both clean.

But with Minho previously complaining about it being messier, and with the request being said in English, Chan was- once again- caught off guard.

“ _I want to really feel you, want to be filled with you_ ,” Minho added, and any leftover blood that was in Chan's brain rushed straight down to his dick, which twitched noticeably.

The condom was instantly forgotten, brushed aside as Chan went back for the lube instead. He poured a liberal amount onto his cock, pulled his fingers out of Minho and used them to spread the lube around evenly. Then he lined himself up and gently pushed all the way in.

Minho let out a low keening sound in the back of his throat as Chan entered him, which swirled through his mind and left him feeling dizzy.

They both stayed still for about a minute to allow Minho to get adjusted (with a wiggle of his hips and a pleased little smile). After the younger gave a nod, Chan started to move.

He went at a steady, moderate pace, rolling his hips a subtle snap forward. He angled himself so that each grind would hit Minho's prostate dead on, drawing out the prettiest sounds from his kitten.

“ _You're so big_ ,” Minho moaned, “ _feels so full...so good_.”

Chan's pace stuttered for a moment and he let out a low curse. There was no way he would last long at all, not if Minho kept this up.

As he was thrusting, Chan's hands wandered across Minho's body, feeling the softness of his skin. Trailing up from Minho's waist, up his chest, pausing at his nipples; Chan brushed his thumbs across the buds and Minho inhaled sharply, which only encouraged him to rub them even more, loving how sensitive his baby was.

Chan pinched Minho's nipples at the same time he gave a particularly hard thrust, and Minho's back arched as he let out a high pitched moan. Then, Minho moved his legs and wrapped them around Chan's hips.

“Don't tease,” he pleaded, “go harder, _please Chris fuck me harder_.”

Trailing his hands across Minho's skin some more, going down the arms and stopping at the hands, Chan wove their fingers together.

They couldn't hold hands in public, as it could potentially raise suspicion and cause rumors and scandals and bad press. Instead, they intertwined their fingers behind closed doors and complete privacy. It was more meaningful this way, made them feel completely connected on all levels of intimacy and emotion.

“Okay kitten,” he murmured, “I'll go harder. You look so pretty like this, how could I ever deny what you want?”

Minho keened; Chan knew it was from both the praise and the pet name. If used correctly, ‘pretty kitten’ was able to turn Minho into a metaphorical puddle. Adding ‘my’ at the front was twice as effective. It was adorable.

HIs kitten squeezed their joined hands tightly, as Chan snapping his hips more harshly; pounding in deep, pressing hard against Minho’s sweet spot with each rough drag.

Fuck, it felt so good.

The way Minho was wrapped around him, so warm, so tight, so soft. It was addicting.

The fact that Chan lasted as long as he did was quite the miracle. With how Minho looked beneath him- completely wrecked, eyes squeezed shut, lips swollen, hair messy, panting heavily, sweat forming little droplets across his body- and with the continuation of mixing English words with Korean in his moans; any weaker man would have hit orgasm within a minute.

“ _Minho is close_ ,” Minho whimpered. Chan noticed his legs were starting to shake.

Chan’s hips stuttered again, as his angel’s words jolted through him. He was getting close too, could feel the heat building in his gut. The combination of third person _and_ English? It was a miracle Chan was still _alive_ , and hadn’t keeled over from an overload of Minho’s raw sex appeal.

“ _I’m going to-_ gonna come, Chan I’m gonna come!” Minho cried out.

“Come for me, my lovely kitten,” Chan replied, and at his words Minho’s orgasm hit- untouched, whole body shaking, letting out the sweetest moan Chan had ever heard.

Chan moved to pull out as he usually did to finish himself off, but Minho tightened his legs around Chan’s hips and kept him in place.

“ _No, finish inside_ ,” he gasped.

The heat down below boiled over, and Chan hit his climax right then. Hips stilling as he released inside of Minho, Chan simultaneously leaned down to crash their lips together. Minho of course kissed back, and they let their tongues tangle as they both floated down from the mind-numbing state of ecstasy.

When they pulled away, Minho gave Chan a fond smile.

“So, was my pronunciation good?” he asked.

Chan let out a snort, resting his head in the crook of Minho’s neck and he started to laugh.

“It was good, yeah,” he answered, before pulling back up to look into his angel’s eyes, “you did a wonderful job, my darling little kitty~”

Minho’s smile grew and he let out a giggle, and then pulled Chan back down so they could kiss some more.

As he nibbled on Minho’s bottom lip, Chan pulled out slowly and carefully.

Minho let out a hum, and broke away to say, “I can feel it spilling out….normally I hate it but right now….it’s kinda hot.”

“Kitten, don’t tempt me for round two so soon, you’re gonna have to wait a little bit for me to get it up again,” Chan stated, giving Minho a quick peck before rolling over to lie next to him.

“I mean, I sure wouldn’t object to going at it again. But at the same time... my hips are already going to hate me tomorrow, I shouldn’t make it worse,” Minho sighed, “plus I feel pretty satisfied anyways, all I really want for the rest of today is cuddles.”

“Cuddles can certainly be arranged. But we should shower first, we’re all sweaty and I have a strong feeling you’re not going to like my semen in your ass for much longer.”

“You make a fair point, darling. To the shower then!”

 

To the shower they ventured, taking turns scrubbing each other and swapping little kisses back and forth as they stood under the steaming hot spray of water. Minho slumped against Chan while Chan cleaned all the spunk out of him; then let Chan lean against him while massaging shampoo through his curls.

 

Twenty minutes later, they were clean, dry, and back in Minho’s bed, cuddling in just their underwear. They both lay on their sides, so they could face each other and talk.

“So,” Chan started, tangling Minho’s legs between his own, “when and where did you learn how to talk dirty in English? I sure don’t remember teaching it to you.”

Minho chuckled, “I was wondering when you were going to ask. It was Jackson-hyung, I approached him and asked a few weeks ago. Mark-hyung also helped, they were both helpful and chill about it. I also looked some stuff up online, and they helped me make sure I was saying the words correctly. I wanted to surprise you, did you like it?”

“Did I like it? You had me hard from the first word, I liked it _very_ much,” Chan answered.

“Might start using it more in the future then~” Minho suggested, with a flirty wink.

“I would be more than okay with that,” Chan said, winking back.

Minho started wiggling his eyebrows and grinning suggestively, and Chan started to crack up at his boyfriend’s goofiness.

There was something about Minho, he was able to make Chan laugh so easily; with his jokes, odd mannerisms, overall cuteness...maybe he was whipped, but who could blame him? He had the cutest, funniest, prettiest, most charming, most loving boyfriend in the whole world.

Sometimes, Chan really wanted to just say Fuck It, and give Minho the biggest smooch in front of the whole nation- but, he knew they couldn’t. Not anytime soon.

Maybe one day- once their contractual dating ban was over, and South Korea magically becomes more accepting of same-sex relationships- Chan could openly say how much he loved Minho, how infatuated he was for his group’s main dancer, how happy he was to be able to hold Minho close until they fell asleep on most nights.

But, today was not that day, nor was the next day or the next week or the next month. And Chan was fine with that. He was content with what he had for the time being, just being in love was more than enough.

“Channie~ what are you thinking so hard about?” his darling angel questioned, lightly poking at Chan’s dimples.

“Just thinking about how pretty you are. How lucky I am.”

Minho’s mouth made an ‘o’ shape and his eyes seemed to start twinkling.

“Wah, you’re such a sap,” he said, starting to giggle again. Chan loved that giggle, he could never get tired of hearing it.

“I’m only being honest,” Chan replied, reaching up to brush a stray lock of hair that was falling down Minho’s forehead.

Minho placed his hands on either side of Chan’s face, gently cradling it.

“ _Chris_ ,” he said softly, “ _my Chris, my one and only….I love you_.”

Chan couldn’t hold back his bashful smile even if he tried.

The words ‘I love you” didn’t really hold the same weight in English as it might in other languages. But the way Minho said it, the way he looked at Chan as if he held all the stars in the sky, it was the heaviest three words Chan had ever heard.

“ _I love you too_ ,” he said back, “ _I love you so so much_.”

No words, in any language, would ever be able to convey how much he meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> you know what to do- gimme that sweet sweet validation <3  
> And follow me on Twitter  
> @goldenjung9497   
> @chancaptainkink


End file.
